1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of exercise apparatus and, in particular, to a resistance exercise apparatus that provides a multiple of hand griping bars, such that the amount of movement required by the individual exercising can be varied with a change in position of the individual.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous resistance type (muscle building) exercise devices and machines available today. Some are designed to develop single groups of muscles, such as the biceps or triceps. There are, of course, multi-function exercise machines where in cables attached to a variable weight assembly connect to various apparatus rods and arms that allow for resistance training of leg, arm and back muscles. Such devices are expensive and take up a lot of space. Thus there use in most homes is not possible.
One of the simpler devices is a stretchable cord having a hand grip on either side. These usually come in various resistance levels, depending upon the thickness of the cord. Typically, one steps on the middle of the cord and pulls upward with each hand to build up the biceps. Another use is to tie one end about a support and pull on the opposite end. However, there is a disadvantage to this cord device. If one wants to adjust the movement of an arm or leg, the individual must move toward or away from the tied end of the cord. This can prove difficult if one is laying on floor or a workout bench. Also only one arm or leg can be used at a time.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a resistance exercise apparatus.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a resistance exercise apparatus that is inexpensive.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a resistance exercise apparatus that does not take up much storage space and thus can be used at home.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a resistance exercise apparatus that does not require the individual to move to vary the amount of the individual user's motion.